Don't Look in the closet
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: What Happens when Mary Margaret hears noises and bangs coming from Emma's room and goes to investigate and comes across her daughter naked who claims she has no clean clothes, and when she looks in the closet trying to find clothes she comes across something or well someone she was least excepting


**So I had shared a promote idea, and I thought I might as well give it ago I do not own OUAT**

Emma was still living with her parents she knew she will have to move out soon if these visit from Regina where to go by. Emma arched her back and rolled her hips a soft moan leaving her lips Regina smirked this was her favourite part of the day watching Emma squirming beneath her begging for a realise. Emma had said that Mary Margaret and David had left for a walk with Neal, but neither had heard them entre Emma's moans got louder and louder and they also heard banging. They just got Neal to sleep so started to walk upstairs.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret called out Regina and Emma froze.

"You have to hide" Emma whispered Regina's flashed in anger

"I am not going to hide Miss Swan" Regina snarled

"Look I don't have time for this Regina please just get in my closet" Emma said with wide eyes

"Miss Swan" Regina hissed

"Look Regina I love you but is this how you want my mother to find us" Emma said Regina froze and Emma blushed

"Fine, but you will make it up to me Sheriff Swan" Regina huffed as she stepped into the closet Emma got up and was about to the door when it opened and Mary Margaret walked in and her eyes went wide

"Why are you naked" Mary asked

"Uh, I haven't got any clothes I need to do a load of washing" Emma said it was the first thing that came to her head and Regina had to face palm. Mary frowned she just did a load this morning she walks towards the closet Regina froze she had no time to disappear so she stood still her hands covering her naked body

"Emma, you have Jeans, Jacket's, T-shirts, hey Regina, and shoes in here" Mary said turning back to look at her daughter who's mouth was a gape just starting at her Mary blinked and turned back to the closet

"Regina" Mary said looking at the brunette women who pursed her lips she was trying not to smile this was amusing yet scaring at the same time. Mary looked between Emma and Regina

"I-I-I'm just going to go make dinner" Mary said and walked downstairs she walked straight into the kitchen and started preparing dinner David looked at his wife confused before walking over.

"Is everything okay?" David asked Mary just nodded her head and continued dinner David shrugged and went back to the TV.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"So that just happened" Emma laughed running a hand through her hair Regina shook her head

"So are we going to finish of what we started" Emma said with a goofy grin and waggled her eyebrows Regina shook her head and laughed and walked towards Emma

"Now Miss Swan, were where we" Regina smirked and pushed Emma back on the bed and brought her lips to the pale white skin and sucked.

"Yes" Emma hissed and moved her head to the side to give Regina more access to her neck

"Now Miss Swan" Regina purred in her ear Emma's ear

"Y-Y-Yes Madam Mayor" Emma gulped Regina smirked

"I am going to teach you a lesson for making me hide in your closet" Regina husked and bit down on Emma's neck who gasped at the action Regina ran her hand softly across Emma's breasts giving them a light squeeze and pinching her nipples, Emma moaned softly and leant her head back one of Regina's hand glided softly town Emma's torso to her wet core and slowly ran her hand through Emma's lips. It had been an hour both Emma and Regina are panting after the aftermath both new they got a little too loud and Mary Margaret would shudder. After a knock on the door Mary poked her head in with her eyes closed Regina raised her eyebrow in amusement

"Dinner is ready, Regina will you be staying?" Mary asked

"Sure if there is enough?" Regina smiled she was going to have so much fun with this, both women got dressed and walked down the stairs. Mary refused to look at either of them in the eye and blushed when she did. Dinner was a quiet affair and half way through dessert Regina remember what Emma said.

"I love you to you know" Regina said casually Emma chocked on her drink of beer before looking at Regina with a dumb stare

"You said it to me before, when you were telling me to hide, I just remembered" Regina shrugged like it was no big deal David looked between his daughter and his ex-rival and looked at his wife

"Oh" David said blinking Emma's eyes stay on Regina they watered up a little

"Really?" Emma whispered

"Really" Regina replied with a smile wiping away a stray tear and leaning in for a kiss. Emma kissed back so this is what it feels like to be loved by someone she was glad she finally told her she wasn't expecting to blurt it out like that but she wouldn't change it for the world.

"So how was it coming out of the closet to my mum like that" Emma smirked as she and Regina were curled up on Regina's couch Regina rolled her eyes

"Really a closet joke?" Regina said looking at her girlfriend

"What, you were hiding in a closet when my mother found you so you technically came out of the closet while in a closet" Emma laughed she found it hilarious, a small smile graced Reinga's face it was a little funny although Mary Margaret's facial expression was more amusing to her.


End file.
